


Our base

by Blueskiesatnite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskiesatnite/pseuds/Blueskiesatnite
Summary: “Phil...I want. To be warm”
Kudos: 24





	Our base

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wasn’t sure weather or not to post this, it’s a one shot, me and a friend decided to to do something where we both write Phil k!lling techno and see how it turns out so.

Philza made his way to technos house, the blood from what he just did to his youngest son was still wet on his hands. He wasn’t expecting to see techno this soon but his second friendship emerald had flickered out and Phil needed to know what happened. 2. 2 of his sons were lost, gone, not. Coming. Back. He wasn’t gonna lose the last one he had. The bitter cold of the snow pinched his cheeks, but he didn’t mind too much. The snow was falling slowly, decorating his outfit with the small white flakes. Phil was scared, he wasn’t gonna lie, the guilt and regret of wilbur's death was already showing in his eyes but Tommy's death… it wasn’t his fault! He couldn’t do anything about it! Dream said he would do it himself if Phil didn’t, and the look on Tommys face, Phil was the best way to go. God dammit, why did he have to be so stubborn? Why do he have to see the fucking tree!?  
Phil shook his head, knocking on technos door, shivering, his blood stained clothes covered in snow. And yet, his cape was completely clean, it always was, almost untouched. When techno opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the agony and sorrow in Phil’s eyes...and then he noticed the blood. 

“What..did you do!?” Techno pulled Phil inside, it’s not like anyone lived around here, but it was an instinct.

“That doesn’t matter” Phil pushed the subject aside, how was he gonna break it to techno that both his brothers  
died at the hands of his father. “Why did a second emerald go out? I thought you said your fight with dream was gonna be your last ‘big risk’” 

“Ah it was a small slip up, i had a run-in with tubbo when i was looking for you in l’manburg, i don't think he meant to kill me, the kid isn't aware enough of his own strength to do something like that on purpose” techno shrugged, handing phil some soup to help him warm up. “Now that i answered your question, you have to answer mine. And don't sugar coat it, that blood probably dried quick because of the wind”

“Techno..” Phil looked at techno, the same regret and sorrow in his eyes. “Tommys gone…” 

“Wait what?” Technoblade blinked in surprise, he looked at Phils blood covered clothes and hands, putting two and two together “Phil...Phil what the fuck!?” 

“I had to!!” Phil defended “dream said it was either me or him who killed tommy and, he looked so lost, I couldn’t let that..That manipulative fuck be the last thing that Tommy saw!!!” Phil kept his eyes down, afraid to see technos expression. But if Phil looked up he would not be met by an angry man, he’d be met with the face of his heart broken, torn apart son 

“Phil..” Phil looked up, swallowing. Technoblade bit his lip, looking at the sword on his wall “Phil do you still have the sword you used to kill Wilbur?” 

Phil widened his eyes, blinking in surprise “uh yeah, it’s in my ender chest ...why?” Technoblade didn’t speak, he just gestured over to the enderchest. Confused and concerned Phil opened the chest and pulled out the fire aspect sword. Holding this made the man's heart drop further in his chest. Wilbur's voice echoed in his head ‘kill me phil, do it’. Phil looked up at techno, handing him the blade “here”

“No” techno shook his head “come outside, I don’t wanna stain the floor” techno layed his cloak next to Phil’s, leading them outside “you only have one left”  
“What?” Phil blinked 

“You have one left, it would feel odd, being the only brother who wasn’t killed by you” techno wasn’t angry, he couldn’t be, he knew his father would never do something like this for his own gain “so why don’t we speed up the process?” 

“Techno I don’t-“ 

“Philza” techno grabbed Phil by the shoulders, pleading eyes, this was the face of a man who could not be healed, he was too broken “I want to be warm”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this during class sorry it’s so short


End file.
